A Dragon's Call
by TheGirlwithaPin
Summary: You hear of Westeros and Essos. You know of the Starks, Baratheons, Greyjoys, Martells, Lannisters, Targaryens and Tyrells. The Dothraki across the Narrow Sea. But what you don't know is what is west of Westeros. Another continent with Elves, Dwarves, Qunari and humans divided by magic, religion, war… the usual. Rhaegar Targaryen survives the Battle of the Trident... Book Spoilers.
1. Skyhold- Thedas: A Meeting

Background: Rhaegar _Targaryen survives the Battle of the Trident, takes his fastest ship with his newborn daughter and Arthur Dayne, sails west of Westeros, eventually landing In Ferelden. They settle in Val Royeaux._

 _Lyanna Stark stays in Westeros, and dies in Ned's arms_

 **A Dragon's Call**

 **Part I**

 **Skyhold- Thedas**

 **One Year After Corypheus's Defeat**

* * *

The voices hush in awe in Skyhold hall. The court members curtsy and bow as a slight woman, dressed in silver and Fade-green dragon scale armor fit for a mage, sits on her throne. Her long blonde hair is in a braided plait down to her waist, her staff, with its master spirit rune, casts an eerie green glow across the room.

Josephine Montilyet, clipboard in hand, whispers to her leader, "Inquisitor, we have a meeting in the War Room."

Hall'a Lavellan looks up at her friend and smiles.

"Alright, then." she stands and walks gracefully to the war room, mark tingling slightly. It always does that when 'The Prophet' is near.

* * *

Rhaenyra Targaryen swears gently under her breath as Varric ribs Cassandra with another joke.

"Ugh!" the Seeker shakes her head in disgust, "could you bother Rhae instead?"

The dwarf laughs at the Seeker. He stares back at Rhae.

"Dragon's not going to stab me with her dagger, right?" he asks.

Rhae unsheathes her Dothraki arakh, all dragonglass from Asshai. The handle is one of Hakkon's dragon claws, carefully carved by her father into a dragon with three heads. She forged the blade herself, and just finished it last night. Usually, one could find her there, sharpening her daggers, or talking to Dorian in the library about the history of Thedas.

Three diamond shape holes gleam in the light that's cast from the deadly blade. Rhaenyra lifts an eyebrow at an aghast Varric, his jaw hinged open. Dorian steps towards the outstretched blade and runs a finger carefully on the flat side.

"Ohhh," such a deadly, pretty blade for the most gorgeous woman in all of Thedas." Rhae smiles at her 'Vint friend.

Cullen narrows his topaz eyes at the weapon, staring at the holes.

"What are those holes for? And around the handle where the dragon's mouths are?"

Here's violet grey eyes light up at the questions. She loves her shiny new weapon more than anything or anyone, except for her two unhatched dragon eggs, and her almost full grown one.

"The diamonds are for runes, and the ones around the dragon's mouths are for rubies."

Cassandra scoffs at the weapon, "One sword-scythe like that won't cut through a Templar's armor."

"You forget, Cass, that even in your armor, your wrists are exposed. From my dragon or horse, it is the perfect weapon to kill my enemies."

"Your dragon will roast anyone in her path or yours."

Rhae smirks, and sheaths her blade back onto her belt.

"That is very true."

The door suddenly opens to the arrival of Hal and Josephine. Next to the map of Thedas, a empty table stays.

Hal gives Cullen a glance, Rhae clears her throat.

"Inquisitor," she nods to her friend, and one of her closest confidants.

"Rhae, why have you gathered all of us here today?" Hal inquires. In response, Rhaenyra pulls out a long heavy scroll, and unfurls it onto the empty table. Josephine looks at the map in shock.

"Wha-what is that?!"

"This map is the other continents on the other side of the world. There is Essos to the east," Rhae points a dagger to the large continent, "the Narrow Sea separates Essos from Westeros."

Varric chuckles disbelievingly, "In all the fucking Darkspawn I never thought-"

"That taking a boat with a year-old daughter, leaving your lover behind pregnant while there's a war going on to flee? I was born," she points, "In King's Landing."

"What kind of person names the city after that?" the Seeker asks.

"Someone, Aegon the Conqueror, who sieged Westeros with the power of his three dragons. He united the seven kingdoms, and ruled with the Iron Throne. My grandfather was King at the time of the war."

Cullen crosses his arms, thoughtfully, he says, "A war over a king is never a good thing without reason." Rhae frowns, thinking of the stories her father told her of the Mad King.

"He burned his subjects alive, forced my father into a marriage of alliances because of his paranoia, and tortured my grandmother."

The Inquisitor drew a sharp breath of air. With it, the room seemed colder.

"Rulers like that should be killed. Your father should've taken his place."

Rhae looks at her sadly, "He would have, if only the other great houses, Stark and Baratheon specifically, didn't rebel when he took Lyanna, my mother, away from a life with a whoring, drinking lord. She was betrothed to Robert Baratheon, Lord of the Stormlands. She was the only daughter to Lord Stark. Things got messy. My father barely made it out alive, Robert Baratheon became an usurper king, killed all of the Targaryen bloodline except for my uncle and aunt."

"I need Westeros under Targaryen rule again. I need to prepare for the war in the north against what is coming. I must go back to my homeland."

The room is silent for many moments. Hal's mark glows softly.

"What is it that you need of us? I will gladly give you anything we have."

"I need the Inquisition's support, when the time is right. If any of you wish to come to help me... I would be greatful."

Varric smiles warmly, "Well, Dragon, I gotta write another story. Count me in to coming."

Dorian gives Rhae a small hug, "You can't live without my amazing mustache, so I'll go where you go."

The Seeker looks at Rhae's coal black hair. "You are a Stark?"

"Yes. Father says I have Mother's hair and smile."

"I shall travel with you as well. The rebuilding efforts have gone well enough to continue without me for awhile."

Rhae thanks the Seeker, and looks around the room to her friends. The Qunari looks pained, Iron Bull never wants to miss a good fight, but she had already told him prior to this meeting that his race was non existent, and she did not want him killed. Josephine would continue to advise the Inquisitor, and Cullen, who insisted on traveling with her as she is, to quote him, "not cautious enough on a bloodshed standpoint" which was true only to a certain extent, which that she wasn't one for needless murder, only murders men like Corypheus.

Or how I would love to stab Fen'harel a thousand times for what he's done to Hal.

Bull's eyes light up, "Krem can go."

"If only he really, truly wishes to-"

"Ahhh!" Hal's mark suddenly, dangerously glows. A crackle of unpent energy fills the room. Hal holds the energy back, but her mark harshly deepens into a bright emerald green. Cullen moves forward towards the Inquisitor, deep concern and worry in his eyes. Rhaenyra's hand glows as she focuses on the mark. The humming that courses through both the Fade touched women heightens in Rhae's mind. Her hand outreached, absorbs the barely contained energy burst from the Mark. Her eyes light up bright green from the aftereffect.

Hal growls, "Goddamnit!" The room stares at their leader and friend in deep concern. Hal lets out a long sigh.

Cullen is close to the Inquisitor, his hands holding her left.

"You should tell us if it is like this… if it hurts."

"I know, Cullen," she says, "it has been stable since we defeated Corypheus."

Rhae stumbles and Dorian steadys her.

"Easy there."

Rhae murmurs, "I am glad that I was able to help you control the energy wave from injuring us."

Cole slips from the shadows.

"Dragon sees fire run green.

Engulfing the city and dreams of many.

The elves, retreat to places unknown, for a war shall be fought… soon-"

"Enough with my thoughts, Cole. Please."

Hal runs a hand through her hair. "I cannot come with you yet."

"You have to keep the peace. I will send a raven asking for your aid, or perhaps in a Fade-dream when the time comes."

"When do you leave?"

"I need a week to prepare. I'll need a ship with an unmarked banners."

The Inquisitor smiles and looks at Josephine, who grins widely, "That shall be arranged."

Varric taps Bianca, and Cassandra gives him a withering glare.

"Now that everything's settled for the moment without the doom of the world imminent, I'm going to have a drink."

"Let's all go," says Rhae. She wasn't the heaviest drinker, but she felt like she needed something to relax her, "I'll challenge Ser Dayne to a duel with my arakh here."

The room explodes in grins and laughter, and they leave the war room for a better sort of entertainment.

* * *

 _AN: Hope you all enjoy this! This is crossposted on Ao3 under my name TokenMotion._

 _Please Review!_


	2. World State History

World State with updates as soon as possible:

Warden: Male Mage Elf

Romance: Leliana

Status: Alive

Killed the Archdemon

Hawke: Naomi (Warrior)

Romance: Anders

Sided with Mages

Status: Alive

Inquisitor: Hall'a Lavellan

Class: Knight Enchanter Mage

Sided with Mages (Allied, not conscription)

Romance: Cullen (first, broke up), then Solas

The Fade Prophet drank from the well.

Killed Corypheus.

Kept Wardens into Inquisition.

Chargers are Alive

Rebuilt the Seekers

Friends with all Inner Circle.

Ferelden:

King and Queen: Alistair and Anora.

Orlais: Celene and Briala rule together. High Approval with Inquisitor/ Inquisition.

Westeros:

*Beginning of Season 3*

R + J = Jon and Rhaenyra (OC)


End file.
